Kingdom Hearts: The Past
by Dusk the Ultimate Life
Summary: What happened before Kingdom Hearts? Does anyone really know who Sora's family is? well... I have a theory...
1. A Death in the New Town

"Sora, be careful," warned the thirteen-year-old boy. Sora laughed as he walked around on the high cliff above the rocky water below, "don't worry so much, big brother Kaze," Sora smiled childishly, he was about eight years old. Kaze watched his little brother closely. This was Sora's first time to see the ocean, or for that matter, any body of water larger than a bathtub. "Sora, come on, get down from there, it's really not safe, the cliffs are not stable and could fall out at any minute." Kaze's voice had worry in it. He knew he had a nightmare last night, and that it was about Sora. Kaze couldn't quite remember what it was about, and that scared him. "What're you talking about?" Sora laughed again, "These cliffs are safe."

Sora lifted his left foot and stomped on the ground where he was twice. Kaze heard the loud cracking sound of the ground breaking, "SORA!" He yelled and ran towards Sora and up the hill on the cliff, Sora looked confusedly down at him, then dropped out of sight, "NO!" cried Kaze as he got to the top of the hill and grabbed down at his brother. For a second, he felt Sora's hand, then, it was gone. Everything went in slow motion as Kaze watched in horror as his little brother fell about fifty feet into the water below. He stared into Sora's azure eyes, giving in, Sora's eyes closed and he fell limply into the water. Kaze screamed, he stared into the water, at least waiting for Sora to resurface.

Kaze watched as Sora swam up and laughed, "I'm okay, Kaze! That was fun," as he swam towards the shore. Unfortunately, Sora did not know how to swim and he did not rise. Kaze ran down to the beach, why was no one there? Where are our parents? A thousand thoughts and questions ran through Kaze's head as he ran and dived into the frigid water. It was getting late but he would not leave Sora behind. Kaze opened his eyes underneath the now swirling sand and salt water, to see nothing. Kaze swam deeper near the cliffs and found nothing. He did not come up. He would wait until his lungs busted if he had to, unfortunately, he was already feeling a pain in his chest and dizziness in his head. He swam around some more to find nothing. Only the fact that his ears were aching with the pounding of his own heart.

Kaze kicked off of the bottom, propelling him up so he broke the surface, he could do nothing but lean against the cliff and breathe when he heard his mothers voice, "Sora? Kaze? Where are you two?" Distracted by her voice, a wave hit Kaze and knocked him back underwater, he struggled to swim up, but he felt the water pulling him down. The next wave pushed him up, so he used to opportunity to yell for help.

A while later, Kaze sat in the room that him and Sora shared in Twilight Town. It was their new house and none of anyone's clothes or personal items had been unpacked. Kaze sat on the bed surrounded with boxes as he stared at the bed sheets. It was about 3 am, or so the clock said. He got home around 10 pm last night and had probably been crying since. His eyes were sunken-in and his cheeks were hot and pink. Kaze walked out to the balcony of his room, the balcony overlooked the garden in the back yard. It was a quiet town, especially right now and the building were pained nice pastels and there was a large clock tower in the center of town that kids liked to go hang out on. "This place sucks! I want to go back," he whined.

"You do, do you?" said a deep, slightly raspy voice from behind him. Kaze jumped and spun around to see tall, male silhouette. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kaze demanded, angered that this mysterious person dared to enter his room, or even this house. "I am one who can help you, my name is Ansem," said the man, bowing, then stepping closer to Kaze and out, into the moon light. He had long silver hair and his eyes looked like fire. "I don't trust you, go away. I really don't want whatever you are selling. Get out of my house." Kaze growled like a frightened animal as Ansem touched his shoulder.


	2. I won't buy into Darkness

"It's alright. I understand you are hurting right now. If you trust me, I can make it all go away," Ansem had a sheepish grin as he spoke. Ansem touched Kaze's blonde hair, lightly patting him on the head. "what reasons do I have?" Kaze glared and backed away from the man's touch, lightly bumping railing at the edge of the balcony. Ansem grabbed his shoulder, causing him to wince, "does it hurt?" Ansem's voice was sweet like pure lemon juice. Kaze nodded slightly and Ansem smirked, "I can make it hurt more if you don't trust me," he said watching Kaze struggle and try not to loose balance. "No!" Kaze glared as he still tried to get away, Ansem's grip tightened until Kaze screamed. The evil man just laughed, "scream all you want, no one can hear you." Ansem's sick smile grew wider, feeling the bones crushing in the boy's shoulder.

"Stop…. Please," Kaze moaned, Ansem nodded. "alright," he let Kaze go. Kaze had lost his sense of balance and fell backwards and screamed as he dropped down into the garden where he landed in the rosebush and cried out again, feeling the sharp thorns dig into him, and the dirt on the ground then stinging the wounds. Ansem jumped down and landed on the small, cement path, "should I save you? Beg, boy!" he demanded, laughing. Kaze's words stopped the creepy laugh that echoed through the night, "No."

"Why not? Would you rather die here?" Ansem asked, Kaze looked up at him dazedly as he responded, "no. But I know I won't die," Ansem was infuriated. "I thought you would be smarter that that! Don't you realize that no one will help you or even come outside until the morrow? The morrow does not come for at least three hours!" Ansem hissed like a snake whom had been slightly stepped on. Kaze closed his eyes and smiled a little, "you can go now, I'm not going to buy into Darkness."


End file.
